


Take Care of my Children

by Fandomsonthemoon



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Getting this out before AcoWaR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsonthemoon/pseuds/Fandomsonthemoon
Summary: Nesta hates her new life. The cabin she is stuck in. Her new body. But what unnerves her the most is her hallucinations





	Take Care of my Children

I hate this body. Hate hate hate. I hate it's powers. I've broken doors, wine glasses, cups, eating utensils, and even broke the floor, once. I hate that nobody will tell me anything. Azriel was stabbed, Cassian's wings were stripped from his body, and all we get when we ask is a quick change of the subject.

I guess I can't blame Mor, though, since she loves Azriel. Definitely platonically, but probably more than that. And Cassian.... is a whole other ordeal. From the stubs on her back that I can only assume used to hold wings, she must be taking the issue of his wings harder than his other friends are.

We have no news of Feyre. We ask Mor, and all we get is her raging at us on how her High Lady shouldn't have gone into enemy territory. Even with all the hate and worry in my heart, I can't help but think that High Lady would suit Feyre, if she ever got the chance to be formally coronated.

I hate that Mor put us in the cabin with Feyre's paintings. The constant reminder of her without knowing if she is okay makes me want to rip my hair out. But most of all, I hate the voices. The hallucinations. The visions. The first time I heard the woman's whispers in my head, I turned to see Elain unfazed, like she couldn't hear her. I tried to focus on the voice, but couldn't understand what was being said. I shook it off, hitched my walls up a little higher, and continued my pacing.

But later, I saw a woman. She was tinted blue, fuzzy at the edges and had wisps of black and blue radiating off of her. She was wearing a black outfit much like the ones I've seen Feyre and Mor wear: Night Court fashion, I guess. She had bruises all over, blossoms of blue and purple and red. So much red, everywhere. Bloody, but no longer bleeding. She had multiple stab wounds on her stomach, and a deep cut across her neck; I was surprised her head even stayed on her body. She was looking at Elain with sad eyes, and I knew that my sister couldn't see her, since she wasn't freaking out. The dark haired woman turned towards me, gave me a sad smile, whispered to me, and faded away. That night, her dark, nearly black eyes haunted me, as well as her words. 

_Take care of my children_


End file.
